Sakura
Sakura 'is the youngest Hoshidan royal and a shrine maiden from ''Fire Emblem: Fates. She is best friends with Hana. Appearance Sakura is a teenaged girl in white stockings, a white-and-red priestess tunic tied with a blue sash, pink hair, a golden sakura hairclip, and a cloak. She also has red sandals. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Sun Festal Abilities *Studied healer *'''Countermagic - Reflects all magic attacks set upon her. *'Rally Luck' *'Miracle' *Skilled musician Personality Shy and timid by nature, Sakura is very polite to others but is prone to stuttering during her conversations, a fact that becomes especially prominent when she is nervous. She tends to be very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. This fact is best exemplified through her actions in Chapter 22 on the Conquest route; although she clearly possesses a disdain for warfare and harbors no desire to attack her sibling, she resolves to personally take up arms against them nevertheless for the sake of defending her homeland from their invasion. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is April 9. Pre-Clash Biography Sakura is the youngest Hoshidan princess, and the biological younger half-sister of Corrin. She has the services of Hana and Subaki. According to Ryoma, Sakura was named after a particular cherry tree that bloomed beautifully in the spring. Her namesake flower is brought up again should she marry the Avatar as Kana shows her a cherry blossom tree in their B-Support. After many years, Sakura and her siblings were reunited with the Avatar and was happy to meet her sibling once more. In the next chapter, Sakura takes the Avatar on a tour around Hoshido when theirGanglari explodes, destroying the town and killing Mikoto. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr, Sakura follows her siblings onto the Plains of Hoshido where the two armies meet. As both Xander and Ryoma call for the Avatar to side with them, Sakura calls out to her sibling. Notable Actions Nirn Sans brings Sakura and Hana to the Imperial City by accident (he meant to take them to Helgen). Relationships Takumi Takumi is Sakura's older brother. However, since she does not hail from the same Fire Emblem universe as Takumi (i.e. the one where they have smartphones), Sakura doesn't actually know how different this Takumi is from her universe's Takumi. Hana Hana is Sakura's retainer and childhood friend. They are absolutely inseparable, and Hana shows devout loyalty to her liege and companion. Sarah Gray Sakura and Sarah Gray are on good terms; Sakura is naturally timid, so she stammers a lot, but she is comfortable around Sarah. Trivia *Sakura's name comes from the Japanese name for the cherry blossom. *Sakura appeared in Dimensional Clash 8, but DCIX's iteration of Sakura is assumed to be from vanilla Fire Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Shrine maidens Category:Archers Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Hoshidans Category:Japanese Category:EropsToad Category:Magicians Category:Princesses Category:Newcomers Category:Musicians